


Una rosa es una rosa

by Blackie_Noir



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hurt, Regret, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackie_Noir/pseuds/Blackie_Noir
Summary: Lily Evans era su rosa roja particular. De pelo fuego, cual Gryffindor; de ojos esmeraldas, como hojas verdes de Slytherin. Pero con ese maldito orgullo suyo, con espinas que se clavaron a fuego lento en el alma de Severus Snape. Porque una rosa es una rosa.





	Una rosa es una rosa

**Author's Note:**

> Sognifc inspirado en la canción de Mecano, "una rosa es una rosa".

Otra vez ese estúpido lo había vuelto a hacer. Bravucón idiota. Él solo no se atrevería ni de lejos si no tuviera detrás al perro faldero de su buen amiguito Black.

Resopló, recogiendo los libros del suelo mientras los veía desaparecer por la esquina del pasillo riéndose y haciendo el imbécil entre ellos. Una colleja, un golpe amistoso en el hombro de vuelta. Potter se ajusta las gafas con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Ni siquiera sabe sonreír normal, no. Todo Potter en sí tiene que ser especial, como en el Quidditch. Está realmente harto. De él, de sus amigos merodeadores merotontos, de Dumbledore que no hace más que proteger a esos monstruos entre los que se encuentra un licántropo de verdad y un asesino en potencia, de los iniciados que también le dan el tostón por las reuniones del nuevo Innombrable, del mundo y de lo que siente.

También está hasta las pelotas de sí mismo. Si no fuera tan cobarde iría frente a Lily, la tomaría de la mano en un pasillo vacío y la besaría hasta que no se tuviera de pie.

Esa mujer (porque sí, ya está hecha toda una mujer, no queda nada de la niña que conoció en el parque que hay a dos manzanas de su casa) lo trae loco. Completamente de culo.

Y si hubiera sido desde un principio la mitad de Slytherin de lo que tendría que haber sido, no se habría hecho amigo suyo, que tantos disgustos le ha dado.

O mejor, la hubiese conquistado más rápido, porque una vida sin ella es una vida vacía.

Lily es tan buena, tan dulce y tan ingenua, a veces, que dan ganas de besarla y sonreír a un tiempo. Pero también es rematadamente Gryffindor, y eso, lo saca de quicio.

 

Es por culpa de una hembra

Que me estoy volviendo loco

 

El hecho de que Potter le vaya detrás desde cuarto no ayudó nunca mucho. Todos los días. No había uno solo que él recordara en el que no le hubiera declarado frente a todo el Gran Comedor o el algún pasillo, o incluso en clases (todavía recuerda la cara de McGonnagall con satisfacción, y el correspondiente castigo tras la "libertad de expresión" con la que Potter había bautizado ese arranque suyo sentimentalmente vacío) su amor eterno e incondicional. Ese que le juraba solemnemente por su honor de merodeador, de rodillas, llevándose la mano al pelo y despeinándolo aún más si cabe, y que a la media hora, le hacía verse dándose el lote en alguna esquina detrás de una armadura con una morena despampanante.

Bufó, arreglándose la túnica. Lily tampoco ayudaba, no al menos demasiado. Porque veía al subnormal como un… em, si, bueno, como un subnormal. Engreído, chulo, prepotente, y toda esa retahíla tan preciosa que consiguió memorizar en orden alfabético. Estaba orgulloso de ella en ese aspecto. Pero eso no era suficiente, porque seguía viéndolo a él como a aquel niño que le enseñó que la magia existía, solo su mejor amigo.

 

No puedo vivir sin ella

Pero con ella tampoco.

 

Decidido. Si no le intentaban volver a matar Potter y sus super amiguitos el licántropo y el gilipollas, lo mataría ella. Había pasado ya desde que se le escapó ese insulto tan…bueno, el día que lo colgaron y lo avergonzaron de esa manera cuando Lily intentó defenderle, casi un año, y ella no volvió a ser la misma. Solo le dirigió la palabra cuando él, en un arrebato de locura, la apresó por la muñeca y la escondió consigo en un aula vacía, obligándola a encararle.

Y cuando la miró a los ojos, se olvidó por completo de los dos pergaminos que había escrito anteriormente para no olvidarse de todas las disculpas que sabía que debía.

No, no iba a olvidar jamás ese maldito día. Porque nada salió como esperaba, y lejos de ir mal (o al menos tanto, como él predijo que podía ir) fue peor.

-Lily, yo…-tragó saliva en grueso. Ella volvía a mirarlo, pero no había enfado, tal y como esperaba. Lily estaba molesta y muy dolida.

-¿Tú, qué?-preguntó, de malas maneras. Bueno, eso sí se lo esperaba. Al contrario delo que todo el mundo pensaba, Lily Evans no era muy paciente que digamos. Para las pociones, sí. Pero Severus sabía que todavía no había terminado aquel cuadro de punto de cruz que un día le vio empezar, en el porche de su casa, cuando huía de las peleas de sus padres.

-Lo siento. Lo siento muchísimo, aunque no me creas.-añadió, porque la conocía. Y esa era su mirada incrédula, esa que dice "sí, claro…"

Potter siempre dijo que tenía tres miradas: cuando observaba extasiada algo nuevo, la mayor parte de las veces información (libros, el encargado en Hogsmade ya se la conocía también) o algo realmente bello. La de estoy enfadada no-me-toque-no-me-mires, que siempre terminaba pagándola con Potter. Porque, ¿qué parte del no-me-toques-no-me-mires no entendía? Bueno, si quería morir joven, allá él. Y su, según él, mirada perdida: esa que utilizaba cuando el día había sido excesivamente largo, estaba cansada o demasiado triste para ponerse a hablar acerca del continuo rechazo de su hermana Petunia.

Pero Severus Snape sabía que Lily tenía dos miradas más. La incrédula, que utilizaba cuando creía que la tomaban por tonta, y la que ella misma utilizaba cuando creía que alguien era rematadamente tonto. Esta última era la que más solía llevar puesta encima, porque casi siempre tenía al estúpido de Potter cerca suya.

Pero le dolió que no le creyera cuando se disculpó, vaya que sí. Aunque pensó en su cara cuando le dijo "sangre sucia", y pensó que se lo merecía. Ahora solo tocaba exponerse. Lily había demostrado con creces (frente al injerto de hueso y caballo que tenía por hermana) que sabía perdonar.

-Claro que no te creo, Snape-apretó los labios. Hacía eso para no llorar. Ese bendito orgullo Gryffindor. Severus sabía que si Lily se ponía a llorar ahora, él mimo lo haría también. Mejor que ella guardara la compostura, aunque le helara la sangre que lo llamara por ese apellido suyo que tanto le recordaba al monstruo de su padre-. Mi mejor amigo jamás habría hecho semejantes atrocidades.

Severus quedó descolocado por momentos. ¿Atrocidades, en plural? Sí, el insulto estuvo muy mal, pero él no recordaba haber hecho nada más. Su cara lo dijo todo.

-Ya-asintió, con una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos esmeralda-, tú solo vienes a disculparte por lo de aquel día en el lago, ¿verdad?-ladeó la cabeza, respirando profundo. Todavía le dolía al recordarlo.

-¿Qué más te he hecho, Lily?-preguntó, perdido. En otra ocasión se habría detenido un poco a pensar, para no fastidiarla más, pero estaba angustiado-Si he de disculparme por algo que no haya hecho también lo haré, lo juro.

Lily negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos. Una lágrima traicionera se escapó, rodando por su mejilla tersa y perfecta, hasta llegar a la comisura derecha del labio. Se la limpió con el dorso dela mano, con los ojos encendidos, fieros.

-No, Severus. No hay que echar más leña al fuego-negó, intentado encontrar las palabras-. Me avergüenzo solo de lo que haces, no de lo que no has hecho-se encogió de hombros.

¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso? Snape frunció el entrecejo.

-Lamento excusarme de nuevo, pero esto último no lo entiendo-aflojó un poco la presión de la muñeca, que todavía seguía sujetando, para evitar que se fuera, aunque Lily parecía anclada.

-¿No?-preguntó, de nuevo, con esa mirada, que creía que la tomaba por tonta- Pues déjame que te lo explique. O no, mejor que lo hagan Malfoy, Lestrange, Mulciber, Avery y los demás, ¿eh?-alzó una ceja. Oh, Dios mío.

Se le vino el mundo a los pies. Todo lo que esperaba que no sucediera, ¡Pataplof! Mundo abajo. Genial, simplemente, perfecto.

Boqueó, intentando explicarse. Más orgullo, aunque esta vez, solo para su madre.

-No salen las palabras, ¿cierto?-preguntó, en un asentimiento, como respondiéndose a sí misma- Mira, Severus, lo que pasó en el lago no fue lo que me molestó. ¡Merlín, se supone que somos amigos!-exclamó, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, para estirarse del pelo, arrastrando consigo la mano de Snape, que todavía la sujetaba- Entiendo que hubiera gente de Slytherin por allí, pero tenía que ayudarte, ¿no lo ves? Los amigos están para eso. Se ayudan cuando uno lo necesita-bajó la mirada-. Y todo esto no ha sido solo por el insulto, Severus. Ya te lo he perdonado aunque no me hiciera gracia que me pagaras de esa forma. Dolió, pero no estoy enfadada por eso-lo miró, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Se le encogió el corazón de verla así.

-¿Qué es entonces, Lily?- ni siquiera podía hablar. Salió un susurro roto.

Lo miró, resentida. Era la mirada enfadada.

-No me hagas repetírtelo, Severus. Tus nuevos amigos no irán a socorrerte cuando te encuentres cabeza abajo, ni te van a hacer sonreír nunca, ¿lo entiendes?-intentó profundizar más en sus ojos- Te harán daño. Y no se lo pensarán-negó, evitando llorar. Era por eso. Y lo peor de todo, es que no sabía cómo expresarlo y explicarse sin parecer un idiota.

Boqueó, pero tras algunos intentos, optó por cerrar la boca. Lily asintió, derrotada.

-Ahora no puedo ayudarte, aunque quiera con toda mi alma. Como aquel día en el lago, Sev. Yo no puedo hacer nada si tú no pones de tu parte-se deshizo del agarre de la muñeca-. Y no esperes que todo vuelva a ser como antes, a menos de que cambies- añadió, yéndose hacia la puerta del aula, para salir de allí.

-Perdón-suplicó, con deje cansado. Lily se detuvo frente a la puerta-. Perdóname, Lily.

-Perdono, pero no olvido, Severus. No se puede obviar algo que se sigue repitiendo y que causa tantas muertes, dolor y sufrimiento a tantas personas, no solo a mí-miró hacia atrás, y sonrió, sin alegría, pero con sinceridad-. Espero de corazón, Sev, que veas la luz al final del túnel, porque no todo es oscuridad como tú crees y que, cuando menos te lo esperes, salga el sol. Hasta ese entonces, serás Snape-y salió de allí si una mirada más.

Maldito orgullo Gryffindor. Iba a acabar por matarlo.

 

Y si de este mal de amores

Yo me fuera a la tumba

 

Se dejó caer al suelo con pesadez, apoyándose en la pared. Era tan jodidamente perfecta.

Inteligente, buena persona y bella. Lo tenía todo. Era preciosa, como una flor. Era su rosa negra, su rosa particular. Y estaba cansado de lo que costaba conseguir flores.

 

A mí no me traigáis flores

Que como dice esta rumba:

 

Qué ingenuo que era él también. Quiso conseguir algo más que su amistad, ser especial, y no pensó en las consecuencias que podía haber al intentarlo.

 

Quise cortar la flor

Más tierna del rosal

 

Porque Lily era una rosa, tanto por fuera como por dentro. Una rosa roja, por su pelo y su forma de ser Gryffindor a muerte. Pero con tallo Slytherin, por sus pozos esmeralda, camino directo a su alma.

 

Pensando que de amor

No me podría pinchar

 

Suspiró. El amor duele. Siempre duele, sino, no es amor.

 

Y mientras me pinchaba

Me enseñó una cosa:

 

Había sacado algo en claro de todo esto; Lily era toda una mujer con carácter. Una rosa, con espinas, defectos pero también virtudes. Y estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella.

 

Que una rosa es una rosa.

 

Oyó pasos, y utilizó la varita. Esa aula era suya ahora. Solo quería estar solo.

Y el hecho de que se dignara a hablarle, le había animado, podía arreglar la situación que él destrozo, empezando por insultarla aquel día.

 

Y cuando abrí la mano y la dejé caer

Rompieron a sangrar las llagas en mi piel

Y con sus pétalos, me las curó, mimosa,

Que una rosa es una rosa.

 

Pero lo había dejado bien claro: no iba a volver a ser como antes. ¿De qué servía que curara llagas, si estas volvían a salir, y ella no se molestaba en cicatrizarlas?

Sí, lo sabía. Estaba siendo muy egoísta por su parte, pero la quería demasiado, y estaba metido en un buen lío. Ahora no podía dejar la Orden del Señor Tenebroso.

Y se había metido allí, por ella. Orgullo para su madre, porque sería importante, pero también por Lily, para protegerla, para asegurarse de que no iban a por saber que hacer en caso de que fuera así. Qué difícil era todo.

 

 

Clase de pociones, doble hora. A primera hora de la mañana. Con Gryffindor.

No había dormido nada, se había dedicado a dar vueltas y más vueltas en una cama, apretando los labios, como hacía ella, y conteniendo las ganas de llorar que sentía. Los Slytherins no muestran sus emociones. Se enorgullecen de saber aplacarlas, aunque Severus estaba seguro de que, igual que Lily tenía su puntazo Slytherin, él tenía el suyo Hufflepuf. No era valiente como Gryffindor, ni mucho menos, y su inteligencia se basaba a empollar horas y horas, salvo en Pociones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Y ahí estaban. Otra vez en esa mesa. Slughorn esperaba que terminaran juntos, se veía venir, pero Lily era demasiado ingenua, y no se daba por entendida.

Por no rechistarle al profesor, se sentó a su lado, y empezaron a preparar la Poción de Sueño. Una tontería como una casa, si él supiera que, por el simple y mero placer de hacerla, hicieron la multijugos en el baño de las chicas en tercero ellos dos solos.

Pero bueno, esa mañana, Snape no estaba centrado. Estaba demasiado cansado, sin haber dormido y todas las emociones de la noche y el día anterior junto con la charla, que se repetían en su cabeza como en forma de eco, se amontonaron en su cabeza.

Cortó con cuidado las raíces, pero no machacó hasta que quedó polvo blanquecino, sino amarillento. Y los vahos que emanaban del caldero, le jugaron una mala pasada.

Sabía que no eran tóxicos, pero adormecían, como bien decía el nombre de la poción, de modo que terminó por dormírsele la mano con la que echaba los ingredientes y se pasó por dos miligramos con el ajenjo.

Lily abrió los ojos al máximo. Arregló el estropicio con una margarita, pero no antes de que Severus siguiera cortando tallos de manzanilla, llevándose un tajo en el dedo. Del corte empezó a surgir sangre, de forma escandalosa, aunque fuera un corte pequeño.

Él intentó contener la hemorragia con un papel y lágrimas de unicornio. No podía utilizar la varita con la mano así. Lily, de reojo, respiró hondo. No iba a ser lo mismo, pero no era una insensible. Agitó disimuladamente la varita, cerrando la herida y limpiando los restos de sangre.

Él pareció sorprendido, por una milésima de segundo; luego, al mirarla y al ver que ella seguía con la poción, evitando el contacto de sus ojos, volvió a su gesto impasible. No hacía falta agradecer. Ella ya lo sabía. Nadie más podía haberlo hecho, y menos a él.

 

Pero cuanto más me cura

Al ratito más me escuece.

 

Pero seguía doliendo el hecho de que, aunque necesitara un poco de selvaria, se levantara ella misma a rodear la mesa, para no tener que pedírselo que lo tenía al lado.

 

Porque amar es el empiece

De la palabra amargura.

 

 

No había día que no mintiera, cuando Slughorn le preguntaba si había sucedido algo, porque ya no conversaban al terminar la poción del día. Ni día que no suspirara antes de dormir "Lo siento, Lily. Te quiero". Ya se había convertido en su día a día, su oración, lo que conseguía dejarle reposar por, al menos cuatro horas seguidas sin llorar.

 

Una mentira y un credo

Por cada espina del tallo

 

Y cada vez que tenía Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, se lo volvía a recordar. Lily era temperamental, y hecha de pasión. Así evitaba cada maleficio, así atacaba ella. Y se le hacía, poquito a poco, mucho más difícil seguir sin ella, ni como amigo siquiera. " Ni contigo, ni sin ti".

 

Que injertándose en los dedos

Una rosa es un rosario.

 

Un calvario. Vaya que sí dolía. Pero terminaba el día sin llegar a acostumbrarse.

Aunque lo que peor le sentó, cuando ya creía que un miembro del cuerpo no podía doler más, fue cuando, una mañana, tomando un simple jugo de calabaza como desayuno, entró por la puerta del Gran Comedor. Acompañada por ese Potter.

Respiró hondo, tratando de no escuchar los "se veía venir" y "por fin" de la gente. Salían.

Oh, Merlín, en ese mismo momento supo lo que significaba "romperle a uno el corazón". Ella acababa de hacerlo.

 

Quise cortar la flor

Más tierna del rosal

Pensando que de amor

No me podría pinchar

Y mientras me pinchaba me enseñó una cosa

Que una rosa es una rosa.

 

Así, al final del curso, cuando James Potter le pidió matrimonio a Lily Evans frente a todo el Gran Comedor (alegando que le había prohibido terminantemente hacerlo en clase de McGonnnagall), sorprendiéndola, y dejándola más colorada que un tomate, no aplaudió, como el resto. Y sintió fijos en él los ojos tras las gafas de media luna de Dumbledore, con esa estúpida sonrisa suya. Que mal le caía. Ambos.

Pero no se permitió llorar. Salió entre el barullo, sigiloso, con un triste par de ojos verdes clavados en la nuca.

Esas esmeraldas que tenía por hojas, la única rosa roja que consiguió hacerle sentir. Amor, sí, pero sobre todo dolor. Demasiado para aguantarlo, incluso para un Slytherin, miembro de la surgente secta del Señor Tenebroso más imponente de todos los tiempos.


End file.
